Forum:Spelling
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ So... I think we need to discuss this issue per issue. Apart from defense/''defence'' and realise/''realize'', there is also medi(a)eval/''f(o)etus'' (of course without "o" :P) and plow (wtf America?? In Britain some people even say "pluf" instead of "plau"...) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I really don't know, though I prefer defence of defense, because -ce was the original and more logical form. Also, I prefer to use zed (z) where possible, because the sound of z is vastly more common than its letter, so its letter should become more common. Therefore, use organization and realize. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Pretty sure that's not true. I have never ever heard it pronounced 'pluf', and if you did say it like that you would be mocked. :P Also, Oos, you made a good point that we will have to catalogue every word if we have a unique Lovian spelling. --Semyon 15:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I have heard it, but it's dialectual. We need an outline at least, f.e. British spelling, but "o" instead of "ou" (harbor), "l" instead of "ll" (traveling). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :and 'er' instead of 're' in words like center. And anyway: USE COLONS!. With Pierius we had problems with it, and now not= Sounds weird to me? Pierlot McCrooke 15:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Just cuse i'm an anglophile, I want "ou" and "re" hence "Labour Party" :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds like British spelling to me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :We should let organizatiosn have british spellings in their names if they want but in formal texts like law we have to adhere to Lovian spelling rules Pierlot McCrooke 15:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I always used colons. :::Only when they would ::::like :::::mess up ::::::the layout :::::::because some ::::::::people wouldn't :::::::::stop using them ::::::::::I would just ::stop using them. You mad? Marcaline 15:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::PS: on topic, I always write words the way I feel they should be written. Sometimes correctly, sometimes not. Marcaline 15:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, we need to write correctly, but English people are stupid enough (:P) to disagree on their spelling, so we have two ways to write correctly (that is considering American correct :P). Imagine writing "harbour" as "harber" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::In the 60's australian governement wanted to implement a simplified spelling the name of the Minstry of Health was even officially spelled Minstry of Helth. I actually like it. Spelling does not need to be based on what some Linguist in his lab says. It should be easy to write and to use in communication. I However do not want hyves spelling like schatjeuh and such Pierlot McCrooke 15:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Colons make a discussions easy readable Pierlot McCrooke 15:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure they do. But not when you continue to use them for too long. Makes the page look very ugly, IMO. I use them, sure. But not religiously or fanatically. Should I? Marcaline 15:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Voting OK, here refers to American spelling, to British. (edit: to clarify, the British is listed first in each instance.) Metre/meter, theatre/theatre --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't care. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Colour/color, flavour/flavor --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Color/flavor. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Defence/defense, offence/offense * --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) * Don't care. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Connexion/connection * --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) * Connection. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Realise/realize, organise/organize --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Realize/organize. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Dialogue/dialog, catalogue/catalog --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Dialogue/catalogue. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Mediaeval/medieval, foetus/fetus except in the single case of fetus. --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Mediaevel, but fetus. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) In both cases without the unneeded a Pierlot McCrooke 15:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Propelled/propeled, labelled/labeled --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Skilful/skillful, fulfilment/fulfillment --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Skillful/fulfillment. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ageing/aging, routeing/routing --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ageing, but routing. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Learnt/learned, dreamt/dreamed --Semyon 15:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Learnt/dreamt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:33, February 12, 2012 (UTC) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Payed/paid, layed/laid —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC)